


In Course Of Time

by sagaluthien



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn have planned an evening alone with his lover, and decided to test the elf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Course Of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Part of the story and common knowledge about Tolkien's Middle Earth might be out of cannon.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own them and writing for fun
> 
> Author's Note: This was written for the Aragorn Legolas slash community and yahoo group's Halloween challenge 2007. All bold words are the words that were to be added for the challenge. Elvish translation in the end of the story.

**Post-fellowship**

"Aragorn would you please tell me what is the meaning of this." Legolas asked his lover when he was brought from his quarters in the castle of Minas Tirith.

"Eager, are you not?" teased the man.

"No, but I feel quite uncomfortable to be in the **darkness**. You know I do not like to have a scarf over my eyes."

Aragorn nodded, not thinking that Legolas could not see that.

"Are we there yet? Where are you taking me? Why are you doing this?" Legolas slowly started to get impatient.

"It is only a few more steps." Aragorn assured his elf.

After those few steps, he let go of the light hand for closing the doors behind them. This night Aragorn arranged it so they would be alone and not disturbed. Since he had become King and over looked the rebuilding of the city, the times to be alone had been all too few the last months.  

After hearing the door close behind him, Legolas asked, "Can I take the scarf off now?"

"Not yet. I will soon do it, that is **a promise** as it will make the things so much…" Aragorn had quickly moved back to where he had left the elf and made sure the item was still in its place. "…interesting and it will suit what I have in mind."

Aragorn took his lovers hands again and started to guide him to the middle of the room.

"I would like you to sit down now."

Legolas did as Aragorn told him. He had promised to obey, and so far he had done so, denying every opportunity he had been given to remove the scarf Aragorn had tied around his eyes. Thinking he would sit down on a bench or chair the seat seemed never to come. To not see was something he never would want to need to live through. There had been times when he was not more than an elfling, he and his friends had played with blindfolds. There was an occasion where they had dared each other, but after a friend of his had been on a large stone and slipped, falling down so badly that he had hit the head on the stone, Legolas' father had forbidden anyone to play anywhere they could hurt themselves. Thranduil had especially not allowed Legolas to do it again. Now the incident felt like it had happen not long ago and he was very tense. Just because it was Aragorn that had asked him to go blindfolded he had agreed.

He carefully tried to feel with his hands around him. Just feeling air, he had to change his thought of sitting properly that they would rather be sitting on the floor. Finally, he came in contact with something, something **fluffy**. Sitting down he could feel it was soft and kept away the chill from the floor. Not knowing what to expect next and keeping his hands from snatching the scarf away, he put his arms around his knees. Sitting there he tried to let his other senses tell him what was happening.

He could hear Aragorn's breathing, how he walked around the place he was sitting. His steps were light and his leather shoes occasionally scratched the stone floor. Listen beyond his lover he heard several candles burning, as they crackled from time to time. There was an echo where they where, so it told him they had to be in a large room.

"Have you brought me to the banquet room? Why here?" Legolas asked trying to turn in the direction he thought Aragorn was.

"I should have known that you would figure out where we were. Yes, we are in the banquet room." Aragorn moved so he came to be in front of his dear friend.

"What is the meaning of being here? Why could we not be in your rooms?" his voice sounded small.

  

  1. "Legolas, Legolas, my love, please spare the questions. You will get answers in course of time." Aragorn had sat down on his knees; he leaned forward and kissed the soft lips.    
  



"Please, can I take the scarf of now that I know where we are?"

Aragorn heard the pleading behind Legolas words, "No, you must have it on a little while longer. There is one more thing I want to do before I take it off. I would not want to spoil the fun…"

"Do you know that you sound like **Elladan and Elrohir** , when they were up to some mischief? Are you up to something?"

"What was it I said about questions?" Aragorn reminded. He did not want to say yet where his idea came from Aragorn knew he would tell his lover, it was a part of the evening.

Legolas loosened the hold around his legs so he could hold up his hands to show he would stop question the man. Sitting down made him to feel better. He did look forward to what Aragorn was planning to do, he could be surprising at times and so far they had fun. He got even more curious of what would take part when he heard Aragorn putting down something that sounded like bowls turning against each other.

Legolas had hoped that what ever Aragorn had planned would contain some food and eating. Hearing the clinking it might not be so out of wishing.

"We will begin with something… I want you to have an open mind and tell me what it is." Aragorn said when he had seated himself on the furs that were placed on the floor.

"Okay. So this is why you wanted me to have a blindfold?"

"Yes, it is and when you passed the test I will take it off." Aragorn answered, not thinking that Legolas had asked a question.

He looked down in the bowls wondering what he would start with. Letting his hand hang above the different things almost got him to giggle just by remembering what his twin brothers had done with him a long time ago back in **Imladris**.

To not scare the elf totally he chose a piece of cucumber. He slowly stroked the piece over Legolas lips to let him open and taste it.

Legolas open and chew on it and little of the juice slipped down his chin. After swallowing he announced, "This I knew… it's a cucumber."

"A point to you. Here is the next thing."

It took some time before Legolas seemed ready to decide what he had been given.

"This must be… a seasonal… yes, I am sure it is **pumpkin**. Am I not right?"

"Another point to you. What about this?" Slowly and carefully Aragorn held a cup to Legolas lips. He was ready for what probably would come from the elf.

The reaction didn't wait as soon as a few drops of the liquid had found its way into the mouth Legolas started to spit vehemently.

"Lefin Adel! Gawa le bertha nin echad soga agar.*" Legolas exclaimed as fervently as he just had spitted.

"Calm down! Sîdh Melethron!* Take this… its water." Aragorn smiled it was so rarely Legolas lost his temper. When Elladan had given him the same when they had did it he had spit and called them every disparage word he could think of. He had never been able to taste **blood** again without remember that time.

Legolas took the offered new cup and drank greedily to get rid of the foul taste.

"Even if… I am malicious, hairy ulunn* your sweet little outburst gave you another point."

"Have you more I need to taste?"  

Aragorn looked at what was prepared. There were a few more things he had thought to let his lover guess. He would be little nicer.

"Taste this…"

Carefully Legolas took the next item he was offered, chewed it.

"Mmm… this is better, though it at some point had blood in it. This is meat from a stag. Can it be the one I shoot last week?"

"It is from the one you said you shot on the evening in the light of **moon**."

"It hurt me to do it, but it destroyed our garden and we also needed the meat."

"Thanks to the less treat of orcs, **spiders** and other evil the animals do increase in numbers, so killing it must been necessary."

"Sadly."

"There are two more things for you to guess," Aragorn tried to get the thoughts away from the killing.

After tasting another thing Legolas delivered another right, "Parsnip, not my favourite."

"All right so far, so lets see if you get everyone."

Aragorn took a new cup, but put it in the elf hands. Watching Legolas cautiously sip what it contained. Not getting what he earlier tasted it went better and without any cursing.

"Hmm… it reminds of the ale I was forced to drink by Gimli, but yet it has not all the spices." Legolas took another sip, swirled it around before swallowing it. "Let me guess it’s the hops. Is it not?"

"My, my, what shall I do? There seems not to be anything that passes an elf." Aragorn leaned forward kissed his lover on the lips. "So how many things was it?"

"Six, my King. I hope this will lead to some **sex**." Legolas sat down the cup and caught Aragorn in an embrace. They continued their kissing.

Aragorn ran his hands into the blond hair and also to find the ends of the scarf. Getting hold of it, he untied it and relief washed over the face of Legolas.

Finally getting his sight back, Legolas looked around and took in the banquet room. He stopped at the bowls and cups, and seeing the one with blood he wrinkled his nose. Aragorn seeing it could not hold himself and laughed.

"What so funny? It is awful to drink blood. It is not elvish or human at all."

"No, it is not, though as Elladan and Elrohir tried to convince me once that you had to do it as **a ritual,** I went for it."

"I should have guessed it come from them. Did they get **Arwen** into it as well?"

"I do not know. If they did it must have been before I arrived in Imladris. All I knew were that when **Elrond** heard what the twins did, he was a long way from happy and pleased with them."

Legolas agreed knowing very well how the twins could act, and as also that even if Elrond never seemed to lose his temper, he could be intimidating at times.

Aragorn went up from their place on the floor, took the offending cup away and brought another bowl. When the elf saw what that one held his eyes shined. It would compensate a lot of what Aragorn put him through the last hour. The bowl held **caramel apples** , which was Legolas' big weakness. The man held a big smile seeing the lust shine in Legolas.

Eating the food, enjoying the company they did continue the evening in the room. They came to talk of all kind of things they had been through together, alone, **pre-fellowship** and everything that influenced them. Comparing things between the places, how things been seen differently between the realms, the changes in **Mirkwood** , what **angst** things brought with it. They came to talk about their friends, how **Gandalf** succeeded to play his part in the saving of Middle Earth.

They had a good time together. Legolas forgot what trick Aragorn played and they did make love in the furs before any of them saw it was time to get back to their quarters.

"To be with you my love, and eat caramel apples is **the Vala**." Legolas exclaimed after he had devoured more of the said fruit from Aragorn's fingers.

"Amin mela lle.*"

"Aran-nin*, Amin mela lle"

 

***The End***

 

* You hairy behind! How dare you making me drinking blood.

* Peace Lover

* Creature

* I love you

* My King


End file.
